The present invention relates to a height gauge designed such that a clamp body can be clamped to a main beam by means of a clamp lever which is rotatably supported by the clamp body and whose one end is spring-urged toward the main beam.
A conventional height gauge has been known in which a main beam is fixed upward on the base; a clamp body and a slider are held on the main beam to be movable in the vertical direction; a feed screw is fixed to the slider to be parallel to the main beam and toward the side of said clamp body; a feed wheel rotatably held on the clamp body is screwed to the feed screw; and a stop screw to clamp the clamp body to the main beam is screwed to the clamp body.
A height gauge of this type is so designed that after the clamp body is clamped to the main beam by means of the stop screw, the slider can be finely adjusted upward or downward by rotating the feed wheel.
However, the stop screw and the feed wheel are set on the opposite sides of the clamp body and a clamping is effected by rotation of the stop screw; therefore it is impossible to smoothly coordinate the clamping by the stop screw and the operation of the feed wheel.
Moreover, since the head of the stop screw is tiny, it takes time to turn the stop screw in the direction of clamping the clamp body to the main beam and appropriately adjust the clamping force of the stop screw. Furthermore, since the clamping force differs in each clamping operation, there is a likelihood of the thread of the stop screw or the main beam being damaged, depending on the clamping force applied.
As it is impossible from the appearance of the stop screw to tell whether the clamp body is clamped to the main beam or not, it may happen that direct vertical movement of slider and clamp body fails; in that case it will be necessary to loosen the stop screw and again try to move the slider and the clamp body.